Death Cruise
by Kaiimi
Summary: 16 Mario characters go on a peaceful and joyful ship cruise for a relaxing vacation. The downside? There's a killer on board picking off the helpless victims one by one...
1. It Begins

This is a murder mystery story. I hope you enjoy it!

CHARACTERS:

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Dixie, Diddy, DK, Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, Tiny Kong, and Jojora.

"THIS CRUISE IS GONNA BE SO FETCH!" Screeched Toadette at the dock as the group awaited to board the giant cruise ship.

Wario grumbled, "Why does she have to be so loud and spunky" He rolles his eyes.

"Lighten up Wario, be happy " Jojora smiled, "Be positive, be happy happy!"

Mario leaned over and whispered in Peach's ear, "God Jojora's so happy all the time I just wanna shoot her,"

"Don't say that, Jojora is my best friend!" Peach replied.

Daisy skimpered around on the docks as everyone walked onto the cruise ship. She was about to board the giant boat, but saw a suitcase laying on the dock. She glanced around, no one was watching. She knocked over the suit case with her thin body and opened it up. Guns, knifes, ropes, duct tape and a Justin Bieber CD were in it. She snatched the CD before saying aloud "Whos deadly belongings could this be..." She dragged the suitcase to the edge of the dock and threw it in the water, then bolted onto the boat. It was the only thing she could do. Reporting it would put the cruise on hold, and she really wanted this cruise.

She couldn't mention it to the group, especially if she threw into the water. How would she explain that?

Birdo, Yoshi and Rosalina all roomed together.

"Let's go the bar first!" Yoshi said throwing his suitcase on the bed.

"Yeah, they have free drinks the whole cruise!" Birdo grinned.

"Wait you guys... I can't find my other suit case! Ugh I must have left it at the airport, or the dock or somewhere! doh!" Rosalina whimpered.

"Dude, chill. Don't be a girl about it. Now let's party!" Yoshi cheered.

The cruise ships horn rang and left the docks.

Dixie, Rosalina, Toadette, Daisy, and Tiny were in their skimpy bikinis, and Peach and Jojora were laying on lawn chairs by the pool.

"Aw, this is the life." Toadette said putting her shades on.

"This trip is so awesome. I can't believe us 16 get this whole boat to ourselves for 2 weeks." Tiny murmured while sipping her margarita.

"So awesome! Glad to be getting away from annoying Cranky!" Dixie smiled.

Rosalina thought about the suitcase, and couldn't focus on the conversation. Her mind kept drifting.

Diddy came out of his room and onto the deck where the pool was. He cannon balled into the pool, splashing the 8 girls.

"HEY ASS!" Jojora yelled, "We're tanning here!"

Diddy snickered and gave Waluigi a sly smirk. Jojora returned with a mischief smirk.

"HEY!" Dixie said in frustration at Jojora.

"What...?" Jojora said confused.

"Nothing. Nothing, sorry."

DK, Toad, Mario, and Luigi were playing a game of miniature golf.

"YES! Hole in one!" Toad happily announced.

"That is your third one in a row! What the hell? Do you have this game rigged or something? Jesus." Mario pouted.

"Chill-"

"No! I wont chill! You've been a douche to me ever since we got on the airplane. Making me hold your sh!t while you go to the bathroom? Like really? Cheating in miniature golf! Im outta here." Mario threw his golf club over the side of the boat and stormed off.

"Ummm... ok" DK said.

"How about that weather?" Luigi awkwardly said.

Yoshi sat alone in the cruise ship's restaurant eating various foods.

"Can I bring you anything else?" The kind Italian water asked.

"Just a bit of vodka, and that will be all. Thank you." Yoshi replied.

"Do you want to sit and talk after I get you your vodka? I have nothing else to do. And you aren't with anyone." The waiter politely asked. Yoshi gave him an odd look.

"Ummm...no-no thanks. It's fine." Yoshi answered.

When the waiter returned with the vodka, Yoshi was gone. He had left a tip on the table, though.

The waiter sighed, and sat in an empty chair. He looked at the vodka and decided he would treat himself to some liquor.

The sun was setting, and it was beautiful sight. Dixie sat atop the railing and watched it set.

"Hey Dixie, I saw how you reacted earlier by the pool earlier today." Diddy grinned from behind her.

Dixie turned on a dime and sighed, "God, you scared me!"

Diddy laughed, "Sorry," He walked a bit closer to her.

"Yeah, so just to let you know I am NOT cheating on you. That was just me being playful" Diddy said with a smile.

"It's-it's just fine..." Dixie trailed off.

"You don't have to answer..." Diddy leaned in and was inches from Dixie's face.

She leaned closer, and then Diddy kissed her.

"Damn," Rosalina said downing another beer, "T-this is fffunn"

Yoshi belched and laughed.

"Have you ever noticed... that, that Lady Gaga would look like a dutch man if you cut all her hair off?" Birdo laughed.

Waluigi walked in and ordered orange juice with a few drops of tequila.

"Don't be such a woman!" Magikoopa laughed. "Bartender, get him some rum and coke to start."

"No, no," Waluigi insisted.

"Come on!" Yoshi shouted.

The bartender handed Waluigi the rum and coke.

"DRINK IT!" Birdo chanted.

Waluigi took a sip of it and Birdo, Rosalina and Yoshi cheered.

Tiny and Jojora went to the theatre the cruise ship had.

"Hm, what movie should we see?" Tiny asked.

"Let's look at what they have playing," Jojora replied.

"Here," Tiny handed Bowser Jr a flyer on the coffee table in their room, "They have all the movies listed here."

The list read:

Twilight: The Movie New Moon: The Movie Eclipise: The Movie

"I guess they only expected girls 13 and under to be watching movies..." Jojora mumbled.

"Screw it! Let's have a Twilight marathon!"

"Huh?"

"Let's live on the edge! Let's be rebels!" Tiny grinned.

"Living on the edge is watching crappy movies? Being a rebel is being part of the most hated fans in the world?" Jojora groaned.

"Don't be such a negative nelly. Come on! What else are we gonna do?" Tiny looked at Jojora with child like eyes.

"Fine."

They walked into the theatre, and it turned out they weren't the only ones to have thought of a Twilight marathon. They met up with Peach, Dixie, Toadette and Diddy.

"I can NOT believe I'm being forced to watch this!" Diddy pouted.

"Toad would've come as well but he got seasick. Or so I'm told." Toadette said.

Wario awoke in middle of the night and couldn't sleep. He sneaked out of his room, trying not to disturb the others sleeping, and went out onto the deck. He got out on the top deck. The moon was out and the stars were shining. A cool breeze rolled through the air. The smell of salt water and oil filled the air. Petey made out a figure by the deck. It was DK.

He waddled over to him, "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Na, just had another n-nightmare, so I thought I would come up here to chill out."

They talked for awhile, but Wario's eyes began to grow heavy.

"I'm gonna hit the hay, see ya tomorrow." Wario said as he headed back to his room.

"Alright, I think I'm going to stay out here for a bit." DK replied.

5 minutes later, DK heard someone on the deck. He turned around and couldn't see who it was.

"Hello?"

No reply.

The person approached DK from behind and pushed him with incredibly strong force, making him fall over the railing and into the ocean.

"Have a nice swim," The person said in a hoarse voice.

The ocean water was extremely cold, hitting DK like a ton of glass pieces stabbing through him all at once.

End of the chapter.

So who do you all think the murderer is? Please leave it in your reviews! Thank you! 


	2. A Killer Among Us

Luigi lie awake at 6AM thinking about his wedding with Daisy. He remembered looking into her sweet eyes that made him melt just thinking about her. Thinking of her face as he left the altar was the worst, her heart shattered, her eyes like an ocean of tears, her bouquet dropping to the ground.

"I can't do this.. We're not ready..." Luigi trailed off as he turned her back on her.

"Luigi!" Daisy whimpered, "Where are you going?"

He turned over and got out of bed. His head throbbed from the all the liquor he had drunk last night.

"I'm such a coward..." He grumbled to himself as he walked out onto the porch that overlooked the sea. Luigi noticed that the cruise ship was at a stand still. It wasn't moving anywhere and it seemed to be just sitting in the ocean idle.

Luigi rubbed the sleep from his eyes to make sure he wasn't crazy.

"What the..."

He rushed out of the porch and shook Daisy, who was in his bed.

A tired Daisy woke up with frustration, "What is going on?"

"Come look," He onto the porch. "The boat isn't moving. We're just stopped here." Luigi cried. "We're trapped here. Oh god, are we on the next season of Lost?" He paced back and forth. "We need to wake everyone up!"

"No, let's just us 2 go on deck and look for the captain or something before we wake everyone up. Ok?" Daisy said calmly.

"Ok, ok." Luigi took deep breaths and shivered even though it was warm.

They went upstairs and it was deserted. No staff, no one.

"Let's go to the restaurants, maybe they're having breakfast there?" Luigi shrugged nervously.

They walked into the restaurant and it was dead silent. Bombette peaked in the kitchen. No one.

"Could they still all be sleeping?" Luigi panicked.

"I doubt it... they wouldn't leave this whole boat deserted." Daisy started to get nervous.

"I think we should start waking everyone up..."

Luigi took the right side of the hall and Daisy took the left, they walked down and banged on every door to wake the rest of them up.

"We need a meeting NOW!" Daisy demanded.

"What the hell is this?" Mario pouted.

"I think we have an emergency." Daisy stated.

"What? An emergency?" Peach said with a confused look.

"The boat is at a standstill in middle of the ocean. Luigi and I searched most of the cruise ship and could find no one." Daisy replied firmly. Luigi was shaking and about to cry. Toadette put her arm around him and comforted him.

"No one? No crew, no staff... No one?" Waluigi said, rubbing his chin.

"Err," Wario mumbled and everyone turned to stare at him. He blushed, he hated attention. "Speaking of missing people, has anyone seen DK? He never came to bed last night."

A lot of "I haven't seen him" and "Nopes" were said by everyone.

"Ok let's search the entire boat for DK and for someone who works on the boat!" Daisy liked being the leader.

"Why should we?" Mario blurted out.

"Why should we? Excuse me?" Tiny shrieked.

"Not my problem as far as I'm concerned." Mario shrugged.

"We're in this together, and if someone is missing, we're going to look for them. Stop being such an up-tight bitch!" Tiny retorted, "Now let's get started. Break up into groups and look eveywhere."

Daist, Toadette, Toad and Luigi scanned the pool area. The cover was still over the pool and the lawn chairs still neatly folded in the corner. It was 8AM now and the sun was beating down hot in the sky.

"What if DK is dead? We're stranded here!" Luigi was a mess.

"Don't say that! There is a logical explanation for this!" Toad said with a glare.

"Now now baby." Daisy rubbed Luigi's shoulder.

"Ok, no one is here, let's just leave!" Toadette turned around and went back downstairs to the lounge.

"UGH!" Daisy groaned. She went to the front of the ship alone to where the controls are. It was a small room towards the top. The windows were tinted and you couldn't see in. She tried the steel door that read "Staff Only."

"Pshh, what staff?" Daisy grumbled.

BANG! BANG! BANG! She slammed the steel door with her small fist. No answer.

Jojora and Waluigi searched the numerous hallways the boat had.

"Hm," Waluigi said as inspected every object he could.

"What are you doing?" Jojora awkwardly asked.

"Looking for clues!" Waluigi exclaimed with a smile and continued to look at random objects, like door knobs, paintings and light fixtures.

"Ugh what kind of-"

"Elementary, my dear Jojora!" Waluigi replied in a snarky way.

"Huh?" Jojora said with a confused look.

"Your ignorant questions are distracting me. Please be quiet." Waluigi said.

"Something is wrong with you, you're OBVIOUSLY obssessed with Pennington the cheesy detective. I'm gonna look for some food." Jojora left Waluigi in the hallway

Rosalina, Wario and Tiny went to the comedy club to see if anyone was there.

"Why would DK be here? Or anyone for that matter?" Wario sighed.

"I don't know. Can we at least have a little hope?" Rosalina said.

"No one is here, as expected..." Tiny whimpered as they went into the comedy club.

Wario hopped up on stage and grabbed the microphone. "YOU GOT 4 MINUTES TO SAY THE WORD!" He began singing.

Tiny and Rosalina fell on the floor laughing. "OH MY GOD laugh " Tiny wiped away tears.

"YOU'RE TERRIBLE!" Rosalina said in between laughs.

"Psh, whatever. I'm the next Madonna!"

Diddy and Dixie looked in the small library the cruise ship had.

"Who would read on a cruise ship anyways?" Diddy picked up a book and threw it on the floor. "Reading blows."

"Reading is very fascinating, actually." Dixie said while looking at her favorite, And Then There Were None.

"Ughh not really." Diddy laughed.

"I always thought as a child that being in some sort of interesting situation like a good novel would be fun, even if it wasn't a happy ending." Dixie shook her head to bring herself back to reality and put the book back.

"Um, ok. Well no one is in here so let's go." Diddy gave Dixie a weird look.

Mario, Peach, Yoshi and Birdo walked around the track that wrapped all the way around the boat.

"Well, good news guys! The airport called last night and said they had Rosalina's suitcase! She forgot to grab it. Isn't that good news, though?" Birdo said happily.

How can you possibly be happy?" Mario whined.

"Oh shut up! All you do is bitch." Yoshi rolled his eyes.

"Guys! Stop! Let's just chill, ok?" Peach said calmly.

"Let's try the gym," Mario said with a change of attitude, "I bet DK has to tone his huge muscles a lot."

They laughed then sighed and headed into the gym. The lights weren't even on. They flicked them on.

"No one is here, let's go." Peach turned.

"No! Wait! Look!" Birdo cried as she pointed at the giant glass mirror that covered a whole wall.

"Oh god..." Yoshi trembled.

The 4 bolted back onto the main deck and gathered everyone up.

"You guys need to see this!" Mario said with fear in his eyes.

"What is it?" Toadette anxiously asked.

"Follows us!" Yoshi lead the group into the gym.

Everyone gasped.

Written in black across the giant mirror was:

**"DK IS DEAD AND AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA. THE CREW, STAFF, CAPTAIN, EVERYONE ON THE SHIP IS DEAD. THE KILLER IS AMONG YOU. WHO IS NEXT?"**

"This can't be happening..." Jojora said.

Luigi's eye sight shifted in and out of focus.

"Who would do this? Who is it?" Toadette turned to her group. "Was it you Mario? Huh? You didn't even want to look for DK!"

"GUYS! Stop it! We can't turn on everyone. It will just tear us apart." Diddy said.

"I have a confession everyone..." Daisy quietly said.

"What? What is it?" Toad said, frightened.

"I found a suitcase full of guns, knifes and other things. I threw it in the water! I didn't know what to do!" Daisy squeaked. Tears streamed down her face.

"What? You didn't tell anyone? What the hell is wrong with you?" Tiny shouted at her.

"N-n-nothing!" Daisy turned and started to cry.

Waluigi sat on the ground and leaned against the wall. "No, no, no..." He quietly mumbled to himself. "I shall solve this murder! I am detective Waluigi, NOT inspired by Pennington, obviously. No one worry!" Pennington said whipping out a magnifying glass he got from a random place and putting it to the writing.

Everyone sighed in disbelief.

"You guys! Come look! It's written in ketchup!" Waluigi took a lick of it. "Delicious too!"

"Um, ok. Thanks for that, Penni- I mean, Waluigi." Wario said.

"Why is everyone ignoring the fact that one of us is the killer!" Peach cried.

"Because, this could have easily been done by someone from the crew. It wouldn't be hard to hide in this boat. We all know each other. No one would do that. Would we?" Dixie looked at everyone.

"Of course not!" Rosalina glanced around quickly.

"Whatever crew member of the boat did this is trying to trick us. Obviously, if his plan had worked to make us think one of us did it, we would go crazy. It's none of us. I promise." Dixie reassured herself, more than anyone else.

"But we don't know that for sure...?" Jojora quietly said.

"Ok, then who in here would have done this?" Toadette asked rudely.

"I don't know..."

"Exactly!"

"Ok, we need a plan. Let's stay locked up in the lounge. We will make small trips in pairs to get food when we need it. If the killer comes for us, we will get whoever it is. We are going to survive. I can assure everyone that." Daisy said. "Now let's go. The lounge is just one floor up. With 15 of us, that bitch ain't killing no one!"

"Woah, woah, woah," Wario said, "Our first priority should be communicating with the outside world. We all know no cell phones work this far out in the ocean. I bet you the phones in our rooms work."

"Ok, who is going to go check the phones?" Birdo asked.

"All of us. It's the safest way." Peach spoke up.

They went into each room together. All crowded in there wasn't comfortable.

Daisy picked up the phone. It was dead. No sound came through it.

"Damnit!" Daisy murmured.

"What?" Toad panicked.

"It's not working. Let's try the other rooms."

One by one, they went to each room. None of the phones worked.

"What about the control room of the ship or whatever? There could be a radio or something in there. You know where the captain steers the cruise ship!" Luigi whimpered.

"Steer?" Diddy laughed.

"WHATEVER! NOT THE POINT!" Luigi cried.

"I already checked earlier. The steel door was locked. I couldn't get in." Daisy sighed.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Tiny snarled.

"Fine, you wanna go check alone?" Daisy shot back.

"GUYS! Calm down! Let's just head to the lounge like our original plan." Peach shouted.

The lounge was a medium sized room located on the top deck. It was encased by walls with giant windows and had a roof. There was a small bookshelf in there with books to read, a chess table, a big screen tv and a couch. There were also fans that hung from the ceiling that kept the room cool.

"This is perfect!" Diddy exclaimed.

"Yeah, ok now we need to move that couch in front of the door to block out whoever the killer is." Daisy said.

"I got it." Yoshi said. He dragged the couch with ease in front of the only entrance to the lounge.

"Okay... now what?" Toadette looked around.

"Let's play a fun game!" Waluigi grinned.  
"Like?" Jojora was beginning to find Waluigi annoying.

"Duck duck goose!" Waluigi pulled his hat off for the game.

-6 hours later-

"Ok, I'm hungry!" Toad whined.

"Yeah, we need food." Wario's fat stomach growled.

"Who is gonna make a run to the kitchen?" Peach nervously looked around at everyone.

Everyone stared at Daisy, expecting her to volunteer herself.

"What? Why me?" Daisy said, cornered.

"You've been so brave and pretty much taken the leader role!" Tiny replied.

"Fine, I will need someone to go with me!"

"I will!" Luigi hopped next to Daisy.

The 2 left the lounge and they started to get antsy.

"I hope they don't get hurt." Toadette anxiously said.

"Ok, let's go to the kitchen and come straight back." Daisy said.

"We need to be quiet too." Luigi answered.

"Obviously,"

"Just saying sheesh."

"Sorry, I'm just uptight." Daisy sighed.

"It's fine. Now let's do this."

"Hey Luigi...you promise nothing bad will happen to us...right?" Daisy quietly asked.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Daisy. And if something bad does happen, I'll be there to protect you." Luigi responded. They both smiled.

As Daisy opened the door to reenter the ship and leave the deck outside, a crate fell from the roof that covered the room that they were just entering. Luigi shrieked as knives poured down on Daisy and Luigi.

From the lounge, the shriek was heard. All 13 of them shot up.

"We have to go find them!" Peach screamed.

Luigi was barely alive. He lifted his head up as best as he could, and saw that he had been impaled in the chest by 4 knives.

He looked to Daisy and saw that she had been impaled in the eye with a knife, neck with the knife, and the chest with 3 other knives.

"N-no...I p-promised I would protect you..." Luigi started to gush out blood from his mouth and dropped his head to the ground.

They all headed out the door and could see a bloody mess lit by moon light not to far from them.

"Oh no!" Diddy exclaimed.

"They're dead! It's all my fault!" Toad sobbed.

Dixie and Toad embraced and cried together.

A crate with a string tied to it lay on the ground. The other end of the string was tied to the door .  
"It was a trap! When someone opened that door, all those knifes were gonna kill whoever opened the door!" Waluigi said examining the trap.

"Let's get back in the lounge, NOW!" Jojora demanded.

"We need to take shifts sleepings and look out for the killer and make sure he or she doesn't get inside here!" Tiny said once they got inside. "2 people can stay awake at a time. I will and someone else will for the first shift. Who will for the second?"

"I will take the first shift with you." Yoshi volunteered.

"Ok, now for the second shift?" Tiny looked at everyone.

"Me and Waluigi will." Wario said.

"Thanks for talking to me about it..." Waluigi groaned.

"Whatever, we're in this together. We can defeat whoever the killer is." Wario said with pride.

"Mario sure doesn't seem that upset that Luigi, his brother, had just died..." Jojora commented.

End of the Chapter!

Two deaths in one chapter, WOW! Who do you think the killer is now? Please leave it in your reviews. Thanks!


	3. Two In One

Tiny and Yoshi sat on the ground talking quietly as the others slept.

"This is really wild. Like, it's just something that doesn't happen." Tiny spoke as she played with her shoe lace.

"God, I know. Why would someone want to do this?" Yoshi put his hands over his face and yawned.

After a short silence Yoshi said, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything dude."

"I hate having to be a man in this. You know, show no emotion. Show no pain. I feel like I have to be strong for everyone." Yoshi confessed.

"Yeah, I think I know how you're feeling." Tiny sighed.

"Do you really?" Yoshi looked at Tiny with intense eyes.

"I think so," Tiny lay on the ground and closed her eyes. She was out cold within seconds.

Yoshi's eyes began to shut and he finally drifted to sleep.

Diddy awoke in the hours of the early morning. He saw Tiny and Yoshi asleep on the ground.

"Of course they fell asleep," He muttered rubbing the sleep from his black eyes.

He put his head back down on the ground to go back to sleep but something caught his eye. Something red was smeared all over the wall.

Diddy's eyes widened in horror.

"You guys!" He shouted.

A few shifted in their sleep but no one awoke.

"YOU GUYS! WAKE UP!" Everyone's eyes slowly opened.

"What? What is it?" Wario crankily asked.

"L-l-look! Look at the wall!"

Everyone woke up and stared at what it read:

**STILL THINK THE KILLER ISN'T AMONG YOU?**

"I don't think that's ketchup." Jojora murmured.

"None of the things blocking the door has been moved since last night." Peach shuddered.

"What the hell happened to us 'sleeping in shifts'?" Toadette angrily said.

"We ugh.. we fell asleep." Tiny said disappointed in herself.

"Rosalina? WAKE UP!" Diddy shook her limp body. Rosalina slowly rolled over, revealing a huge cut in her back.

Dixie's eyes widened and she skimpered away.

"No, that's it. I'm done. I'm out of here. Come on Toad and Peach. And I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not staying in the same room as the murderer." Toadette said as she attempted to move the numerous things blocking the door. "Can someone help me?" Toadette panicked.

Yoshi ran over and moved everything for Toadette.

"Thank you!" She said as Toad tailed behind her as she left the lounge.

Peach was about to follow them out, but she looked back towards Mario. He was leaning against a wall with a frustrated face, staring into his lap.

Peach thought it was for the best if she catched up with him later. She quickly fled the lounge.

"I'm outta here too... It doesn't feel right. Good luck..." Tiny got to her feet and got out of the lounge like it was on fire.

"I think I'm going with her." Yoshi ran after Tiny.

"Same. I'm going with them. I don't get the right vibe. And I can't bear seeing Rosalina like that any longer." Birdo said as she left everyone.

"So what do we do?" Jojora looked at those remaining in the room: Mario, Wario, Diddy, Dixie, and Waluigi.

"Well, I need to do some further investigating, but I am having suspicions that-" Waluigi began.

"No! Stop! We can't plot who the killer is!" Mario insisted.

"Then what do we do? Stay in this room like sitting ducks?" Dixie fumed.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand, Diddy." Wario said leaving the lounge with Diddy.

"Well someone is in a foul mood." Waluigi concluded.

"I like how he just leaves me here..." Dixie commented.

MEANWHILE:

"Where are we going, Toadette?" Tpad asked for the 2nd time after no answer the first time he asked.

"Shut up! I don't know... Ok?" Toadette snapped.

"Whatever," Toad mumbled.

They entered the kitchen of the ship and sat down on the floor.

Peach looked in a cabinet and pulled out Gold Fish and stuck her face in the bag and began munching away.

"I'm hungry too." Toad said as he found Ramen in the cabinet. "Oh, Ramen! I will have some of this."

"Make me some?" Toadette asked sweetly.

"Fine," Toad sighed with a smile.

He found a pot and filled it with water and set it on the counter. He turned the burner on and flames shot up in his face.

"AHHH! HELP!" Toad cried. His...mushroom had caught on fire and so had his eye brows. "DO SOMETHING!" He whimpered.

Birdo, Yoshi and Tiny entered the gym and decided that would be there 'hide out' from the killer.

Birdo glanced at the ceiling that had mirrors on it and saw her reflection, "This room has so many mirrors. It's... eerie." She carefully spoke.

Yoshi glanced up at the ceiling. "Aw, I look like hell."

"I'm tired I'm gonna lay down I think." Tiny said as she wandered over to a mat.

Suddenly, the panel Yoshi was staring up at it fell from the ceiling.

"Look out!" Birdo yelled. It was too late. The heavy panel of glass fell on Yoshi and broke his neck instantly, killing him.

"What the hell!" Tiny freaked out.

"NO NO NO! YOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Birdo cried.

"Oh god...let's get the hell out of here!" Tiny gestured quickly.

Tiny and Birdo ran out of the gym and back to the lounge.

"You guys! Yoshi! He is dead too! He got killed in the gym!" Tiny looked at all of them with scared faces.

"What? How?" Jojora asked, terrified.

"A glass ceiling panel fell from the ceiling and killed him. It could have been another trap set up by the killer. I don't know." Tiny explained while Birdo was trying not to sob.

"Well how do we know you didn't kill him?" Mario said what everyone had been thinking.

"WHAT? Are you crazy?" Tiny said, shocked.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Dixie cried.

Toadette took the pot full of water and threw it on Toad's face. The fire was doused and Waluigi was left with a charred...mushroom head thing.

"Thank god!" Toad heaved as he sat down on the counter shaking.

"Another trap...?" Peach shrieked in fright.

"Whoever the hell is doing this to us is very smart. Who on this boat is 'smart'?" Toadette looked at Toad and Peach.

"Are you saying we are gonna try and figure out who the killer is?" Toad asked.

"Yes, we are. He isn't going to kill another single one of us." Toadette said firmly.

From outside they heard a noise.

"BE QUIET!" Toadette hissed as she grabbed a kitchen knife and lay on the ground, pulling Toad with her.

"Hello?" Waluigi called.

"Oh, it's you!" Toadette popped back up.

"There you all are! They sent me as the messenger to deliver the news that Yoshi has been killed. Good day." Waluigi then turned and left.

"Another one bites the dust." Toadette sighed.

"The theater?" Wario said.

"Yeah, it's dark, lots of comfy seats!" Diddy answered.

"Shouldn't be too bad I guess _" Wario said slightly skeptical.

"Well wanna watch a movie?" Diddy asked.

"Sure, why not?" Wario took a seat and let Diddy go put a film in.

"It's a good movie, I watched it the first night here!" Diddy admitted.

"What is it?"

"Twilight! Are you Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

Wario sunk in his seat.

"No, we didn't kill him. Jeez." Tiny rolled her eyes.

"K, well I'm staying in here. I'm not going back out there." Birdo took a seat on the ground next to Dixie.

"I suppose I'll stay here too." Tiny sighed.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold your horses." Jojora spoke up.

"Horses are being held. What?" Tiny said puzzled.

"Who said you could stay here? You left US." Mario explained.

"You can't be serious..." Birdo said, surprised.

"Oh, we're very serious." Mario answered. His eyes were still puffy and red.

"Um, ok... well can we stay here then?" Tiny said as politely as she could.

"We're going to have a vote," Waluigi answered, "Will you give us a minute?"

"Sure, sure." Tiny and Birdo went into the corner of the room. They watched them like hawks. They whispered back and forth very briefly.

"We have made a decision." Dixie announced.

"You can't stay here with us." Mario said.

Birdo was shocked, "You guys HONESTLY think me or Tiny are the killers?"

"Well, it's a bit sketchy how Yoshi turns up dead when you 2 leave alone with him." Waluigi admitted.

"Wow, I'm glad I'm not staying in here then. Let's go Birdo."

"Just one second," Jojora said.

"What?" Tiny said annoyed.

"Birdo can stay. Just not you." Mario said firmly.

"Really? Awesome!" Birdo lit up.

"You're not really going to, are you?" Tiny asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Tiny..." Birdo looked at the ground.

"This is unbelievable... See you all in hell." Tiny slammed the door on her way out of the lounge.

"DON'T DO IT BELLA!" Wario had turned into a Twilight fanatic.

The door to the theater opened and Tiny walked in.

"I thought I heard someone in here." Tiny sighed.

"AHH!" Diddy threw his popcorn in the air.

"Chill, it's just me!" Tiny took a seat next to them.

"What are you doing here?" Wario asked.

Tiny explained Yoshi's death and her going back to the lounge, and kicking her out.

"Wow, that is retarded." Diddy said half distracted by the movie.

"Yeah, whatever. Mind if I stay here with you all?" Tiny rubbed her eyes.  
"Of course you can!" Diddy and Wario said in unison.  
"Good," Tiny laughed.


	4. Don't Rock The Boat

The sun sunk in the sky and darkness engulfed the ship. The lights would flicker on and off periodically at night inside the giant boat. Clouds had covered the moon and stars and the ocean had been getting choppy. Heavy sheets of rain fell from the sky drumming against the boat.

"We can't sleep in the kitchen comfortably." Toadette complained.

"Yeah, sleeping on a counter isn't so ideal," Peach mumbled.

"At least you guys get to sleep! I have to take the first shift watching out for the killer." Toad snarled.

"He will be killed before we will if he or she does come for us." Toadette snickered.

Toad glared at Toadette, "That isn't funny."

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T TAKE THIS COLD GRANITE COUNTERTOP!" Toadette yelled, "Let's go find one of the bedrooms. A big... nice... comfy bed!"

"It's pouring rain. And I don't want to get killed by some stupid trap the killer has." Toad pleaded.

"If we do it, I will take the first shift watching. I can't stand this kitchen." Peach offered.

"Good deal. Let's go!" Toadette crept to the doorway leading out of the kitchen into the restaurant with Peach and Toad right behind her. They all 3 stopped at the doorway.

"Well... someone go," Peach gestured.

"No thanks," Toadette answered.

"You guys are such wimps!" Toad skimpered forward.

"NO! WATCH OUT!" Peach screeched.

"Huh?" Toad looked up at the giant glass chandalier coming down. He darted to the left and the chandelier crashed to the ground sending shards everywhere.

"HOLY ****ING ****!" Toadette cried.

"I'm ok, I'm ok!" Toad reassured them.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Peach ran with Toadette and Toad tailing behind him.

The 3 ran out onto the deck. Thunder echoed through the night and lightning lit up the sky. "Down the stairs!" Toadette shouted. Peach took the first step too quick and slipped on the wet wood and tumbled down the stairs.

"Peach!" Toad whimpered.

"What was that noise?" Birdo looked around. Lightning illuminated the sky and showed the fear on her face. The lights weren't working in the lounge anymore.

"Probably just thunder. Shut up and go to sleep." Mario tried pushing Waluigi to the ground.

"No, I thought I heard someone..." Birdo quivered.

"You didn't hear anything. Now go to sleep!" Jojora murmured.

Birdo lay her head back down on the hard ground. Sleep overcame her for a few hours. He awoke again in the later hours of the night.

Half awake, she murmured, "I got to go look for them..." Birdo stood up. Her vision was blurry. She opened the door to the lounge and walked out onto the main deck.

"Hello?" Waluigi called. He wasn't sure how loud he had called it; it could have been a whisper, or a loud shout. The boat was violently rocking back and forth. Birdo fell to the deck floor and sat there for awhile in the heavy rain. She was not sure how long she was sitting there when she saw the dark figure appear.

"W-who is that?" Birdo wasn't exactly sure how long the figure had stood there and observed her. "Who is there?" She yelled again. Her vision was still blurry. The figure approached her rapidly and pushed her on her back and covered her mouth. Birdo's eyes widened as she met her demise.

After Peach had fell down the stairs she had gone unconscious. Toad and Toadette had carried her to a bedroom. They put her on a bed by herself, and the 2 took the other bed and attempted to sleep. Toad and Toadette talked late into the night after neither could sleep. Toad periodically checked Peach, to make sure she was okay. Once the day had become lighter, Peach finally awoke.

"What... happened?" She touched her bruised forhead.

"It's okay sweety. Just go back to sleep." Toadette sweetly answered as she covered him up with blankets.

Peach obeyed and closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

THEATER:

"I CAN NOT SLEEP!" Wario groaned. "This boat is rocking too damn much. I think this boat is going to kill us before the killer does."

"Yeah, me either. But that's ok." Diddy said sitting happily in one of the many seats the theater had.

"How are you not tired?" Tiny asked from the ground.

"Staying watch for the killer is exciting!" Diddy exclaimed.

"What time is it?" Wario mumbled.

"I'm not sure, but it is getting light outside." Diddy said. "I took a peek outside the theater doors."

"I assume it's still raining?" Tiny asked.

"Yup, probably worse than last night. The wind has kicked up quite a bit." Diddy explained.

"Yeah, I can feel it. I think I'm gonna be sick!" Wario shrieked.

LOUNGE:

Waluigi was the first to awake of his group. "Aw, what pleasant dreams I had." He put on his hat. "Hmm, something is astray." Waluigi said looking at the lounge. "BIRDO!" He exclaimed after a few moments. "Mario! Jojora! Dixie! Wake up! Birdo has vanished!"

"What?" Mario instantly woke up.

"He's missing?" Jojora looked around.

"Oh God..." Dixie said with wide eyes.

"We must look for him!" Waluigi announced.

"Go out there? Are you crazy?" Mario said attempting to stand but had trouble balancing from the boat rocking back and forth so much.

"We must! We can't just abandon him! He could be hurt." Jojora headed for the door and slightly struggled standing.

"No, don't Jojora! Mario is right. It's not safe." Dixie pleaded.

Jojora ignored them and walked outside in the cold rain. She glanced around, and it didn't take her long to see Birdo's dead body. Her body had been cut open and some of her intestines had been ripped out.

"JOJORA!" Dixie shouted from the lounge door, "COME INSIDE!"

"BIRDO!" She waddled over to his body, ignoring Dixie. Thunder boomed in the sky. The boat hit a large wave and it tilted to the side suddenly. Jojora lost her balance and slammed into the railing of the boat and tumbled over the edge and into the churning, violent sea.

Dixie ran back inside the lounge.

"My lord..." She whispered.

"What happened?" Mario asked.

"Birdo is dead. Jojora fell over the railing of the boat." Dixie answered in shock.

"This is terrible! Just bloody terrible!" Waluigi cried.

THEATER:

"K, this pitch dark theater isn't that much fun." Wario whined.

"What fun is there when you're trapped on a cruise ship with a killer trying to murder us all." Tiny answered back.

"Did you guys know I used to be an electrician? I bet this ship has a backup generator or something. Probably on the lower decks." Diddy explained.

"Really? Would you mind going down there and finding it and turning it on?" Wario asked.

"WARIO! Don't be selfish." Tiny said disapprovingly.

"No, it's fine." Diddy answered.

"Ok, sweet. We'll wait here!" Wario grinned.

"Be right back!"

Diddy went down the stairs that were located in the main lobby. He took numerous cases of stairs and at the very end of the last case, was a hallway with with a door that read 'STAFF ONLY'.

"This must be it!" He said with delight.

He stepped off the last stair and landed in a small puddle of water. There was barely a centimeter of water that filled the whole hallway and went under the doorway.

"Oh no..." Diddy said horrified.

He ran back up all the stairs and back to the theater. "YOU GUYS! WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM!" He said in a sweat.

"What? What is it?" Tiny asked frightened.

"The boat is flooding. I went to the bottom floor looking for the generator, and the whole floor was covered in about a centimeter of water."

"That's some Titanic sh!t right here!" Wario exclaimed.

"This isn't time to joke! Should we tell the others?" Diddy panicked.

"Let's tell Toad and the girls. They're the only ones safety I care about at this point." Tiny mumbled.

The highest up place protected by a roof is the lounge..." Wario said.

"Great," Tiny said sarcastically.

"Come on! We need to tell the others!" Diddy left the theater.

"Ughh... Fine." Tiny and Wario went after him.

"I'm staying in here." Tiny said as she and Wario left the inside of the ship and went outside onto the deck.

After she was alone for a few seconds he said, "Yeah, no I'm not." She ran after them.

Diddy and Wario were banging on the door to the lounge, clearly visible to Mario, Dixie and Waluigi. Tiny joined in banging on the door.

"Should we let them in?" Waluigi asked.

"Yes," Mario sighed and opened the door.

"What do you want?" Dixie demanded.

"The boat is flooding!" Diddy announced to them terrified.

"Flooding?" Mario said frightened.

"Wait! Where are Birdo and Jojora...?" Tiny said scanning the lounge.

"Birdo was killed by the murderer. Jojora fell over the side of the boat." Waluigi explained.

"That's terrible!"

"Woah, woah, woah, the boat is flooding? How do you know this?" Waluigi questioned.

"The bottom floor has a small pool of water. We all need to stay in here, it's the highest place up on the boat that is accessible and is covered by a roof." Diddy explained.

"And we aren't playing this voting game. We ARE staying in here!" Tiny said glaring at Mario.

"Yeah, of course, it's fine." Mario said attempting to redeem himself.

"Do Toadette, Toad and Peach know?" Dixie asked.

"No, they don't. We came here first. Does anyone know where those 3 are?" Tiny asked with worry.

"Last I checked, the kitchen. It's just across the deck. They should be safe in there for now. We're 12 floors up from the bottom level." Waluigi said.

"Yes, I wouldn't recommend going back out there. You are lucky you made it here safe. After what happened to Jojora..." Dixie softly spoke.

It went silent.

"So I guess this is the end." Wario quietly said. The loud pitter-patter of the rain hitting the roof filled the empty silence between the 6.

Peach awoke in the late afternoon.

"Oh you're finally awake!" Toadette sighed in relief.

"Yeah... Can someone tell me what exactly happened?" Peach asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Toadette explained the events to Peach.

"Oh wow.. I'm so thankful for you two!" Peach embraced them both.

"No problem," Toad blushed.

"Hey, do either of you know where my crown is?" Peach asked looking in the room for it.

"Oh shoot, it might have fell off when we were brining you in. I'm going to check the hallway." Toadette opened the door and Peach's crown was laying upside down with a note in it. She brought the note and crown inside. The note was wet and the writing was smeared from the water.

Toadette's eyes widened in horror after she read the note. "Guys read this!" She said showing the note to them. It read:

**DON'T BE SO CLUMSY NEXT TIME. I FOUND THIS ON THE DECK.**

"Ok, what the hell!" Toadette said after reading the note.

"That's creepy..." Toad shivered.

Who do you think the killer is now? Please review!


	5. Another One Bites The Dust

Wario leaned over and whispered to Mario, "You do realize we could be in the same room as the killer."

"Shut up!" Mario hissed back.

"What?" Wario said with an innocent grin.

"How is that funny? Not a funny thought..."

"Yeah, but we all know who the killer is." Wario said annoyed.

"Oh, we do? Care to fill me in?" Mario said baffled but now interested.

"You!" Wario laughed.

"Not funny."

The rain was still coming down, not as hard as before though. The boat was rocking slightly now, and most have come to ignore the slow rocking motion.

"So, sleeping arrangement-" Diddy began.

"I'm not sleeping next to Dixie. She looks like she might try to sex me up!" Wario cut him off.

"Shut up, Wario. Damn, why do you have to be so annoying?" Dixie glared.

"Calm down everyone," Waluigi said.

"So we need to take shifts watching, as usual. I guess I will take for tonight. Does anyone want to with me?" Diddy asked them, and no one replied. "Great, I guess I will do it alone."

"Shouldn't be too bad," Tiny smiled.

"I'll do it for tomorrow night, if we're not dead by then that is..." Dixie trailed off.

"Way to look on the bright side, eh?" Wario snickered.

Toadette, Peach and Toad sat atop the beds making small talk.

"This room having no windows is lame." Toadette complained.

"Why doesn't it have any windows anyways?" Toad asked.

"It's on the lower levels, so the windows would just be the sea." Peach explained.

"Oh," Toad replied. He stood up and his foot was soaked. "What the...? The carpet is all wet."

Peach and Toadette leaped off the bed. "WTF?" They said together.

The 3 walked out into the hallway, and the whole carpet was soaked. "What is going on?" Peach said trembling.

"Come on!" Toadette said leading them to the staircase. She opened the door that lead to the staircase. "Oh my god!" She cried when she looked down the stairway. Water had filled up the whole bottom stair case and was spilling out into the hallway.

"We have to get to the highest level ASAP!" Toad ran through the puddle of water, splashing himself and Toadette and Peach. They quickly followed behind him. They got to the top deck and it was pouring rain still. They instantly got soaked.

"Where do we go?" Toadette shouted through the rain. They were in the center. To the left was the lounge, and to the right was the kitchen. They stood there observing their surroundings for a second.

[LOUNGE]

"Is that Toadette, Peach and Toad out there?" Waluigi said moving forward to get a better look. "Indeed it is!"

Wario looked out the window, "They look confused." He laughed.

"Should we help them?" Mario asked.

"No, why should we?" Wario chimed in.

"Yeah, let's just see if they need anything, I guess." Dixie opened the lounge door, "Hey! Are you guys ok?"

"OH THANK GOD! SOMEONE!" Peach ran inside the lounge, leaving Toad and Toadette in the rain.

"Should we go in there?" Toad asked.

"Yeah, they need to know the news." Toadette answered.

"Woah, where is everyone?" Toad said looking at the small amount of people in the lounge.

"They... passed on." Diddy quietly said looking at the ground.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Peach screeched, "THE BOAT IS FLOODING!" Peach said.

"Old news is old," Wario grumbled.

"You guys already knew this and didn't tell us?" Toadette said in shocked.

"Well... yeah we figured it out early this morning.." Tiny admitted.

"Why the hell did no one tell us?" Toad snarled.

"It was too dangerous to go out there! Jojora was killed out there because of the boat rocking so much!" Mario explained.

"Whatever, I can't believe you all." Peach squeaked.

"Let's get back to the kitchen," Toadette said turning around quickly and exiting the lounge.

"Good, it's where you belong." Wario mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Toadette was in front of Wario in no time and slapped him across the face. "GO TO HELL!"

"Back to where we started," Toad sighed.

"Hey you guys!" Peach shrieked in excitement.

"What?" Toadette groaned, annoyed.

"You do realize we are all famous now! We went missing on a cruise ship. That is probably front page news right now. Once they find the boat they will discover there was a crazy murderer that was picking us off like ducks. Plus, the ship sinking! They could make another movie like Titanic! It would make millions. Our names won't be forgotten." Peach said exuberant.

"We could be on one of those ID Channel specials!" Toad was already thinking of his newfound fame.

"OMG! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THAT!" Toadette said jumping in joy.

"People are going to remember us forever." Peach's eyes glimmered with hope.

...

"Sun set, my favorite!" Wario said sarcastically.

"So annoying." Dixie mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Got something to say, say it! Slap that bitchiness out of your mouth and speak up!" Wario snarled.

"UNCALLED FOR!" Tiny said pushing Wario back down as he got up, cracking his knuckles.

"We need something fun!" Diddy pulled a board game out from the coffee table.

"How did you know that was in there? And thanks for letting us know now they had board games." Mario questioned suspiciously.

"I've been on this cruise ship a few times before. Now who is up for some fun and games?" Diddy asked with a grin.

"Sure, what game is it?" Waluigi asked.

"Clue," Diddy replied setting the game up.

"My favorite!" Waluigi said with delight.

"What a perfect game to play..." Mario said.

"Okay, is it me or has Waluigi's personality taken a huge 180 ever since he got on this boat?" Dixie whispered to Tiny.

Everyone took a player and put them on the board.

Wario was first, he rolled the dye, and moved into the room called "The Lounge".

"I think that Miss Scarlet, Dixie, committed the murder with the knife!" Wario exclaimed.

Everyone showed their cards to Wario, while Dixie gave Wario a glare.

Dixie rolled, and moved Miss Scarlet into the Lounge room. "And I think," Dixie said carefully, "That Mr. Green, Wario, committed the murder, with a rope in the lounge." She finished angrily.

"Maybe this was a bad idea..." Diddy said.

"Yeah, let's not play." Waluigi said folding the board back up.

"Well that was awkward," Tiny remarked.

Mario sat on the ground, scanning the outside deck every so often thinking while everyone slept. His eyes were closing, but he knew he wasn't going to let himself fall asleep, especially after what happened to Rosalina.

He closed his eyes just for a moment, when suddenly a loud screech was heard. His eyes shot open.

Everyone woke up in a fright.

"Did you hear that scream?" Toadette asked Peach and Toad as they awoke.

"It was outside. Should we go look?" Toad said terrified.

"I'm just going to take a peak out side. Ok?" Toadette said reassuringly.

"What was that?" Diddy looked at everyone.

"Is everyone ok? That was no one in here right?" Waluigi asked.

"No, no, it was outside. We need to go help them." Mario hopped to his feet and headed for the door.

"WHAT? Are you crazy? Do you have a death wish or something?" Dixie asked him like he was a mad man.

"It sounded like Peach, I need to go help her!" Mario opened the door to the lounge and rain and wind blew inside.

"Wait!" Wario pleaded.

"What?" Mario turned with the door still open.

"Tell me real quick, what happened to everyone else who has gone outside in the pitch black night?" Wario raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have time for this!" Mario walked out onto the deck. He didn't get far.

An axe swung down on an arc from the roof of the lounge. It slammed into the back of Mario and he yelped as he tumbled to the ground, dead. The last thing he saw was Toadette opening the door from the restaurant that lead out to the deck, and an axe hanging above the roof.

Toadette jumped back as she saw Mario meet his demise. "HOLY SH!T!" She cried as she jumped back inside. An axe swung from the roof and hit the glass door. "OH MY GOD!" She screeched again.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Toad and Peach heard from the kitchen and ran out of the kitchen and into the restaurant to see what was happening.

They saw Toadette standing in horror at the broken glass with the axe through it, and Mario's dead body across the deck. Peach almost sobbed at the sight.

"Let's get out of here!" Toad grabbed Toadette by her hand and pulled her back into the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD!" Diddy opened the lounge door and stood there in a horror. "He's dead!" He trembled. He looked across the deck and saw that the ruse hadn't worked on Toadette.

"Was it another trap?" Waluigi called.

Diddy came back inside. "An axe came down from the roof. It was another trap..."

"That is terrible..." Dixie sighed. Her heart sunk as she realized how little time everyone had left if they weren't to find the killer anytime soon.

"THESE DAMN TRAPS!" Wario grumbled. "They make it impossible to figure out who is doing it."

"I could do a little investigating!" Waluigi announced.

"Um, like what?" Wario said unconvinced.

"Like... I don't know. Interviews?" Waluigi suggested.

"Terrible idea." Dixie said.

"No need to be so negative!" Waluigi said defensively.

"LOOK! We're trapped on this boat, whether we like it or not. Let's make the best of it before we die and not fight, k?" Tiny raged.

"Fine, but I'm not being nice to Dixie!" Wario said as if he were a child.

After a short silence Waluigi said, "Well... now what?"

"I guess we sleep, I will take watch." Diddy took the spot he was suppose to have and his thoughts began to race.

Review plz. We're getting close to the end here!


	6. Slice 'N Dice

"Oh so boreeeeeddddddd!" Toad half sang/half shouted the following morning.

"Soundtrack of my life," Peach agreed.

"You know what I forgot I had? My iPod!" Toad said excited.

"What? Where is it? I have been dying for some Ke$ha!" Toadette squealed with joy.

"I haven't even been able to listen to Britney's new album yet!" Peach said daydreaming, "We need that iPod now!"

"Ok, it's back in my room... on the 7th floor." Toad's heart sank.

"/flooded." Toadette sighed.

"No! We must have hope! The water was only on what, the 3rd floor yesterday? We should be fine," Peach hoped she wasn't walking right into her death by her need for entertainment.

"K, it's in my suit case, let's go!" The 3 walked out of the kitchen and through the restaurant and into the lightly sprinkling rain.

"Aww, it looks like it's starting to lighten up!" Toadette said delighted feeling the light rain on her palms as she held them out.

"Ugh, think again." Toad gestured to the opposite direction.

"Oh my..." Peach said terrified.

A giant dark cloud was moving closer to the ship every second. Lighting shot down from it every few seconds.

"Well then," Toadette said sadly.

They walked down the stairs and went back inside the boat and down another 3 flights of stairs. They got to the 7th level in the stairway. Water was slowly filling up that level.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww," Peach said from the top of the steps.

"No, look, your suit case is out in the hallway floating around. There is only like 5 feet of water. Another 5 feet until the whole hallway is filled with water. Just someone swim out there..." Toadette said hopeful.

"So easy for you to say, you're just a shorty Toad! You're even shorter than me!" Toad answered.

"Oh, shut up!" Toadette said slightly hurt by the comment.

"Look, there's no way our tiny bodies can get through that water. Peach would you please go get it...please?" Toad said sweetly.

"Why me?" Peach groaned.

"I wanna listen to Ke$ha's new album before I die!" Toadette insisted.

"FINE!"

Peach swam out into the hallway. The hallway was very long and narrow, and at one end was the stair case, and the other end a place to go left or right down another series of hallway.

The suitcase was at the other end of the hallway. As Peach swam in silence, she cleared his mind and tried not think of anything. As she was about 2 feet from his suitcase, her foot got stuck on something.

Something was wrapped around her leg.

"What the...?" She pulled on her left leg. Something was wrapped around it.

"Is something wrong?" Toadette called.

"No, just something is stuck on my leg, that's all." Peach answered trying to see through the water. The water was too dark. She went under and there had been a sort of net bolted to the ground and her leg had gotten all tangled up in the thick rope.

She emerged from the surface for air, dripping wet. "A trap by the killer." She whispered. "You guys!" She called, and Toadette and Toad could hear the worry in his voice.

"What is it?" Toadette answered scared.

"My leg is caught in this net the killer has set up. I'm going to see if I can get my leg free, but if not, Toad, you are going to need to come down and help me." Peach sunk back under water and used both of her hands to try and free her leg. After a little less than a minute, she came up for breath and tried again. Nothing. Peach started to panic.

"Ok, I need you Toad. NOW!" She trembled.

"Gotcha partner." Toad dove in the water and came back up. He stopped though. "What is that..." He asked scared. Toad could feel the hall she was in shaking. A loud roaring noise was coming from the end of the hall. Clashing of waves...

Toad turned back and swam as fast as he could for the staircase.

"What where are you going?" Peach cried.

"I'M SORRY PEACH!" Toad whimpered as he got to the stairs.

Water came rushing from the left and right side of the hallway and engulfed the entire hallway. Toad and Toadette ran up the stairs as fast as they could. They reached two levels up and looked over the railing. The water had settled, and it peaked at the level below them.

"Noooo!" Tears streamed down Toad's face. They plummeted to the ground like water coming from a waterfall. "I made her go, Toadette! I MADE HER GO! What the hell is wrong with me.." He shook and fell on the ground and leaned his back against the railing.

"It wasn't your fault, sweety." Toadette said reassuring herself more than Toad.

"SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!" Toad bawled.

[LOUNGE]

Diddy fell asleep watching for the killer the previous night. And he was the first to wake up the following morning. "Good," He said outloud, "No one will know. I was awake this whole time... happy" Diddy streched and sat up. "Or not..." he said after seeing the wall. "EVERYONE WAKE UP!" This felt like deja vu. "WAKE UP!" He shouted again.

"What is it this time?" Wario snorted.

"Writing on the wall by the killer. WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?" Diddy said frustrated.

"Because you always fall asleep," Dixie mumbled.

"Oh my," Waluigi said after reading it. It said:

**YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME. YOU THINK AFTER SO MANY OF YOUR FRIENDS HAVE BEEN KILLED YOU WOULD HAVE FIGURED IT OUT BY NOW.**

"You really think we would know," Tiny admitted.

"But we don't," Waluigi replied.

"Or do we..." Wario smirked.

"I'm hungry." Dixie said ignoring Wario.

"Me too... I haven't ate in what seems like ever. Someone make a run for the kitchen!" Diddy looked at everyone.

No one answered.

"Figures," He sighed.

"It has to be one of them from the lounge!" Toad said through his tears. "We both know it is! We wouldn't kill our own best friend!" Before Toadette could answer Toad cried, "WOULD WE?"

"No, no of course not. And I know it isn't you. And you know it isn't me." Toadette said, trying to comfort him.

"Ok, ok, let's think who is left." Toad said wiping away her tears. "Dixie, Wario, Tiny... ughhh someone else?" Toad said searching his memory.

"Diddy and Waluigi!" Toadette answered.

"Ok, so there are 7 of us left."

"And only 5 could be the killer. Now let's think..."

"Who couldn't it be is where we should start. Let's think about past relationships with the dead, think who was where etc." Toad suggested.

"We are going to get revenge on who killed our best friend." Toadette said determined.

"Ok, I will go get food from the kitchen. Someone needs to go with me though." Diddy looked at everyone, and finally someone volunteered.

"I'll go! I'm freaking starving. And I can't let you go out there alone either..." Dixie said. "And Wario, you're coming too because you also complaind that you were hungry."

"Fine," Wario agreed.

"Let's go now I guess. The rain isn't too bad. And it's light out." Diddy and Dixie headed for the door of the lounge. Wario atempted to stand up.

"AHH!" He yelled out in pain. "My back, jesus, it hurts like never before." He fell back to the ground.

"Wow, if you don't want to go, then just say. Don't have to fake a broken spine." Dixie laughed with her hand on the door.

"No, really," Wario said with pain in his voice.

"Just let him be. Come on." Diddy said opening the lounge door with Dixie right behind him.

"...Yeah, no way I'm going out there where there's traps galore." Wario whispered with a smirk.

"That's it!" Toad shrieked.

"He has to be the killer. It all adds up. His personality, him NEVER being around when someone is killed. It's him. Now how do we get him out of the lounge to tell the others?" Toadette questioned.

"We'll think of something! We need to get to the main deck now. We can't let him kill more!" Toad ran up the staircase and got to the main deck. The last flight, adjacent the restaurant, is where they came out on. They reached the top of the stairs. Across the deck they could see Diddy and Dixie walk out of the lounge together. They stood at the foot of the stairs seeing what they were doing.

Dixie tripped over a thin, white string that ran from one side of the boat to the other, setting off a trap.

"What the..." A string, chest level that went from one side of the boat to another sliced through the air, starting at the restaurant entrance, and sliced straight across the deck, and finally met Dixie and Diddy's torso, slicing them in 2.

"OH MY GOD!" Toadette screamed in horror as she watched their bodies slowly come in half.

Diddy was in awe. Blood had splattered all over the windows of the lounge.

Review please...again. And for those of you who are confused by the death scene; watch the party scene from the movie Ghostship. It's similar to that.


	7. The Reveal

"Ok, now I'm absolutely positive it's Waluigi," Toadette said looking at Diddy and Dixie in awe.

"Come on! We can't let him kill more!" Toad skimpered across the deck to the lounge. The rain was coming down hard and the back end of the boat was beginning to slowly sink into the water. Wind whipped through the air, heavy waves crashed against the cruise ship. The boat rocked violently.

Toad and Toadette pushed open the lounge door as Waluigi came busting out to look at the scene of Diddy and Dixie. They slammed the door shut and threw everything in front of it.

"What are you doing? Waluigi is out there! Move that stuff!" Tiny said getting up.

"No! Sit down! Waluigi is the killer! I'm positive of it." Toadette pleaded.

"What? Are you crazy?" Wario looked at her in shock.

"Well, who else? He has been the one trying to pin it on everyone else this whole time." Toad explained.

Waluigi was banging on the door, covered in rain. "LET ME IN!" He cried.

Wario and Tiny sat in silence thinking.

"But what if it isn't him?" Wario asked.

[MAIN DECK]

"THAT'S IT!" Waluigi glanced behind him at the slowly sinking ship. He pulled a revolver out from his pocket. He aimed at the glass and shot and shot and shot. The glass shattered.

Wario toppled to the ground, dead, with a pool of blood around him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tiny screamed.

"I TOLD YOU!" Toadette yelped jumping for cover.

Waluigi jumped through the broken window. "WHO'S NEXT?" He aimed the gun.

Tiny maneuvered to the left and came at Pennington from the side. She jumped on top of him and tackled him to the ground. Tiny took the gun from his hand and slammed him in the head with it.

"Come on!" Toad and Toadette ran out of the lounge not waiting for Tiny.

"AHH, what do I do with this?" Tiny asked terrified with the gun in her hand. She had never shot a gun before.

"Bring it with you!" Toad said on his way out.

Tiny quickly followed behind them and threw the gun over the boat, not clearly thinking.

Waluigi rubbed his head and screamed at the top of his lungs. He got to his feet and ran out of the lounge.

Toad, Toadette and Tiny were across the deck in the pouring rain. They could feel the ship already tilting upwards. "WHERE DO WE GO?" Toadette looked around in a panic. Waluigi burst out of the lounge in a rage and charged them.

Tiny opened the door to the restaurant and Toad and Toadette quickly followed. They slammed the door shut and Waluigi banged and banged on it.

"We need to stay here and hold the door shut!" Tiny said pulling the door closed. "Help me!" The door was slowly opening.

Toadette and Toad joined. It was useless. The door swung open and Waluigi snatched Toadette.

"I hate little brats like you! ENJOY THE FALL!" He held her over the railing and Toadette wiggled and squirmed.

"NO!" Toad hurdled into Waluigi. Toadette hit the deck and ran away.

"YOU WON'T KILL ANOTHER ONE OF MY FRIENDS!" Toad was on top of Waluigi, he repeatedly punched him in the face. Tiny came out with a cake knife from the restaurant.

"DIE BITCH!" Tiny ran over to them. Toad jumped away as Tiny lifted the knife. Waluigi grabbed Tiny's wrists and pushed her hands back. He snapped Tiny's left wrist, breaking it. She dropped the knife.

Waluigi pushed Tiny on his back and grabbed the knife.

"NOOOO!" Toadette lept on Waluigi's back and Toad wrestled him for the knife. Toad grabbed it from him and kicked him in the crotch. Tiny escaped Waluigi's grasp.

"FOR EVERYONE THAT DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!" She cried plunging the knife into Waluigi ending Waluigi's mass murder spree. Waluigi sat limp on the deck, a pool of blood surrounding him.

Tiny sat on the ground whimpering with tears streaming down her face. She was still holding the bloody cake knife. She was shaking uncontrollably. Toad took the knife and tossed it into the churning sea.

"We need to get out of here!" Chairs that sat out on the deck for lounging were beginning to slowly tumble down to the other end of the ship. Most of the end of the boat was submerged in the water. The boat was slowly sinking into the sea.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We're all going to die anyways." Tiny said between sobs.

Toad and Toadette didn't know what to respond. She was right. They had killed the killer, but it wasn't him, in the end, that was going to kill them.

"We need to get to the other end of the boat." Toad helped Tiny to her feet.

"But where?" Toadette said.

"The railing?" Toad trudged up the boat, carrying helping Tiny and Toadette walk.

They reached the end of the boat. They held onto the railing as the boat began to slowly rise and sank.

The boat was at a steep angle, but they were still able to hold onto the railing.

"Now what? We just wait to die?" Tiny said through the loud rain. "I killed Pennington! But what does it matter? We're going to die anyways!"

"Don't say that! Please!" Toad pleaded.

The boat was at a 90 degree angle. They all sat on the railing now. There feet hanging over the ledge. The boat slowly sinking into the water.

"Last words?" Toadette asked.

No one answered.

"Let's pray" Toad suggested.

"I'm not spiritual." Toadette answered.

"I hope you can make an exception," Tiny glared.

Toad closed his eyes to begin, but heard a very loud noise. "What is that?" He said opening her eyes and looking in the sky.

"Well I'll be damned," Toad grinned.

"RIGHT HERE!" Toadette waved her hands rapidly. A helicopter flew above them. A rope latter fell from the helicopter for them to climb up .  
"Lady's first!" Tiny grabbed the ladder and climbed up. Toadette had trouble getting on, because of her height.

"Hurry!" Toad cried. The end of the boat was only a few meters from being completely in the water. Toadette climbed slowly. Toad jumped on the ladder and before he boarded the helicopter, he took one last look at the sea. The ship was completely under water.

And they all lived happily ever after.

End.

I know what you're thinking, this was one cheesy and rushed fic, but who cares? I just wanted to create another fun and quick horror slasher fic because you can obviously tell I'm a huge fan of horror. You can except more from me soon! -wink wink-


End file.
